The Puppeteer
by pitato
Summary: A powerfully Graced girl seeks help to avenge the deaths of her parents. She meets a thief who claims he has information about the man she seeks.
1. Chapter 1

The girl pulled her cloak more tightly around her body as the coolness of the night closed in around her. She kept her head down but she was alert, especially for any footsteps that would reveal the presence of someone following her. It was dark already and the law keepers of South Bay had lit the street lanterns. A brown hawk flew high in the sky above her following her every move. The girl either didn't notice or didn't care about its presence. The girl deliberately walked in the shadows, taking a long circuitous route towards her destination. She knew far too well the consequences of being captured.

It took her near half an hour to reach the alleyway she was aiming for. Raucous laughter and the stench of ale drifted out onto the street. She slipped through the door and into the tavern. It was a wide, low-roofed room with an enormous fireplace on one side containing a pig on a spit. On the other side was a long bar with barrels of ale stacked up on the wall where it was out of reach of the clumsy grasp of thirsty men.

The girl walked up to the sweat-soaked bar maid, leaned over and said in a low whisper "I'm looking for a room for the night. It would be best if the room had a painting of the sea".

The bar maid did not show any signs of surprise and gave a quick terse nod.

"Second room on the left upstairs. Four knocks on the door followed by one on the frame."

"Thank-you."

The girl straightened up again, swatting away the advances of a bearded man with yellowed teeth. He staggered after her, but tripped over a chair and lay there howling with laughter. The girl frowned with annoyance and lightly stepped over him and walked up the aged staircase.

She quickly located the room and knocked as the bar maid had instructed her to. She heard someone push back their chair and approach the door. Her hand tightened instinctively around a feather she wore around her neck. The door creaked open, the face on the other side hidden in shadow.

"What do you want?" asked a low voice.

"An orchard of apples."

The door opened further and the man beckoned her in. She stepped cautiously over the threshold, swept past the man and sat down on the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence prevailed for a few moments. The girl took her opportunity to scan the room. A lantern sat on the table between them casting a soft, warm glow on the wooden table. A single bed lay in the corner, untouched. A large travelling pack sat at the foot of the bed. The rest of the room was bare. The girl was surprised. For such an infamous thief, he did live very simply. She wondered if he even had a home, or perhaps, more likely, he was a wanderer content to drift from inn to inn.

The man broke the silence first.

"Well? You came all this way just to stare at me? If I'd wanted that I would have gone to the royal court where all the fancy ladies dwell. They say I'm irresistible."

The girl looked up with surprise. The voice was not one she had expected. It was young, smooth, not one she would have associated with The Ghost. She couldn't see his face, but his build didn't seem all that imposing. The man noticed her surprise.

"Ah yes, alas, you have noticed. Terrifying by reputation, The Ghost takes every last gold coin, every pearl necklace no matter how heavily guarded the vault. Yet here I am, young, seemingly harmless and devilishly attractive."

The girl found her voice.

"I want the information I came for," she said reaching into her thick clock and laying the sack of coins on the table. It made a soft clink as she put it there.

"Give me the information. The money's all there. 50 silver crowns as you requested."

"Of course, madam, but first, tell me your name."

"That is of no importance to you," came the slightly annoyed reply.

"It is of utmost importance. You expect me to meet a woman and not find out her name? That's against my morals," scoffed the man.

"Fine. Tell me yours first."

"Well played. You have beaten me at my own game. My name is The. Last name, Ghost."

The girl rolled her eyes, tired of the act. She stood up ready to leave.

"If you're not going to help me, may I suggest some advice?"

"Of course," he replied rather politely.

"Get a life."

And without a backwards glance she stormed out of the room and down the stairs. She gave a nod to the bar maid and stepped over the bearded, laughing man who was still on the floor and stepped outside into the cool night. Still angry, she headed for the main street that would take her to the outskirts of the city where she would be alone.

Back in the room, the young man leaned lazily back on his chair.

"Perhaps I should apologise," he sighed to himself. A few moments passed as he weighed up his decision. Standing up, he grabbed his pack and left a few of the silver crowns on the table for the rent. He too stepped out onto the alleyway just in time to see the back of a cloak slip around the corner towards the main street. He followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Linessa silently fumed. She knew she shouldn't have trusted a man who made his living through deceit and lies. It had been an hour since she had stormed out of The Ghost's room and now she found herself lying on an abandoned dock, close to the edge of the city. The wood underneath her was worn, smooth and smelled of salt. The soft breeze from the sea washed over her. Linessa lay there, listening to the gentle sounds of the water beneath her. She relaxed as much as her mind would allow her, but she kept herself alert just in case.

Her attention fell on the stars up above, soft silvery white specks against a deep infinite blue. It reminded her of the farm she had lived on a lifetime ago. Back when her parents were still alive and full of life. When her world started at her front door and ended just beyond the edge of the forest next to her farm. It was a small but comfortable existence away from the King and his relentless quest to find the Graced. Her parents had hidden her away when the soldiers had come through the area. They had pretended that they were a childless couple, two parts of one small whole.

Linessa knew her Grace was dangerous, one that set her apart from others. She had heard of other Graces, useless ones it seemed. Her Grace was useful, and extremely powerful in the hands of the wrong person. Her eyes had changed when she was six. Her mother used to tell her that her eyes were two little people, finding a home that suited them best. The right one had decided upon a light purple house, whilst the other an apple green one. Such light, joyful colours for such a dark Grace. As she grew older, she often amused herself with this fact.

The Grace of control. That was her Grace. She knew of no one else who possessed it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft cough behind her. She sat up and whirled around throwing a punch at the source of the noise. The dark figure side-stepped it silently.

"It's only me," came the voice of The Ghost.

The girl lowered her fist, but wrapped her hand around her feather again.

"I came to apologise. I don't _usually_ come across as so arrogant as to have clients storm out on me," he said with a small smile. He sat down facing her and held up his hands so as to show that he was unarmed.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"To give you the information you seek."

"How do I know I can trust you? You've already proved to me like to make fun of people."

"How about we start by telling each other our names? Our proper ones."

"Fine."

"My name is Scarth. I have no last name, and I never knew my parents. Scarth is the name I gave myself."

Scarth suppressed a smile. He couldn't stay serious for long.

He added quickly, "But since you're so pretty you can call me Scar. I assure though, I have none."

Linessa ignored the final remark. She decided she had nothing to lose in telling him her name.

"My name is Linessa. Greenfield is my last name as my parents were farmers. I have a shortened version of my name, but only those I know well may use it."

"Very well, Linessa."

"Can we get on with business?" she asked impatiently.

"Of course, forgive me. The man you seek is Traren. Correct?"

Linessa nodded.

"He lives north-east of Thigpen City, near the mountains in Estill. His main base is there. It is heavily guarded and well supplied. It could probably outlast the King in a siege. It will take at least three weeks to get there. But once you are there, how will you get in?"

"Never you mind. I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do fair Linessa, but let me warn you, that man is Graced and a powerful Graceling he is. Even King Thigpen knows to leave him alone."

"I didn't know he was Graced," suddenly more worried than she had been.

"It is not a jealously guarded secret, but it is secret nonetheless. Few people know of his ability."

"What is it?"

"It is a Grace of intention. He always knows when people are intending to do to him whether it is through their words or through their actions. If you wish to kill him, he would know before you stepped foot in the same room as him."

Linessa considered this new information for a few minutes. Her plan to avenge her parents deaths had just jumped in difficulty. If Traren really was as strong as Scarth had said, just getting close enough to use her Grace would be challenging.

"What is the range of his Grace?"

"You are seriously planning to take him on? It's suicide. My advice to you, Linessa is to settle down, live a normal life and forget about whatever you are planning."

"What is the range of his Grace?"

"I see it is hard for you to be dissuaded. But you'll need more than determination. His base is a perfect circle, about 50 metres in each direction. Its walls not only mark the boundary of his base, but the range of his Grace as well. It is guarded day and night by his men. They are all extremely well trained fighters in the fields of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat."

"And you know this because?"

"I tried to rob him once," Scarth shrugged casually picking at a few loose strands of seaweed on the dock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for help." Linessa said standing up and hauling her pack onto her back.

"Wait. Are you actually going to try and find him?"

"Yes."

"Why would you want to? Trust me. It's too dangerous."

"He killed my parents. I need to kill him."

"I see. Revenge. Then let me come with you."

"Why? I don't need another burden."

"I know the way and the kind of security he has there. Without me you're even more hopeless"

"Why does it seem to me that you have some kind of ulterior motive?"

Scarth looked down shamefacedly. He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said I would like another go at robbing him. Happy?"

Linessa laughed.

"Are you telling me that The Ghost has actually failed in stealing something?"

"I told you already. I _tried_ to rob him once."

"Fine. Come with me. But any funny business on your part and I'll kill you without hesitation do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly. You know this is fitting. Both of us are seeking revenge. You for the deaths of your parents. Me for the humiliation Traren caused me."

"Then come with me. We'll be safer once we're out of the city."

The pair stood up and Linessa led Scarth towards the city wall. They wound through the small streets, taking care to avoid law keepers along the way. The city gate was closed at this time of night with a lone nightwatchman patrolling the area with his lantern. Linessa and Scarth stopped behind a large bush. Linessa let her breathing slow, waiting for the right moment to slip behind the man to grab him. Minutes passed without anything happening. Then as she made to move towards the nightwatchman, Scarth's hand whipped out and stopped her.

"What?" hissed Linessa.

"How are you supposed to get past him?"

"I was _going_ to execute plan until _someone's_ hand stopped me." She said, brushing his hand away impatiently.

Linessa waited until the man had turned around and was walking in the other direction. Staying close to the wall where the shadows were, she crept up to him and grabbed his hand. It was rough and calloused. The man let out a quiet choking noise, as though he was trying to speak but couldn't. Linessa made sure she stayed behind him at all times so that he had no face to identify later. Then she let her mind relax thought _Open the gate for me. Open the gate for me._

The man obeyed, though his mind protested. But Linessa had full control over him. She kept her hold on his hand and he led the way to the gate and unlocked it. _Good. Now sleep._ The man keeled over, asleep before he hit the ground. Linessa beckoned towards the shadows and Scarth quickly joined her. He moved like a panther, naturally blending in with the darkness and walking so silently it was nigh impossible to hear him.

The pair slipped out of the gate and closed it. They broke off into a run, making for the forest that surrounded the city. They headed north-east in the direction of Estill. After a few minutes of hard running, Scarth and Linessa slowed to a walk when they reached the safety of the forest. Linessa took the lead and they walked in silence for a few hours. Every now and then, they would stop, listening closely for any signs of anyone following them. They didn't take breaks but drank water from their canteens on the go. It was a few hours till dawn when Scarth pointed out a large cluster of rocks.

"I say we stop there for the night," Linessa announced. Scarth nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to take first watch Linessa?" he asked uncharacteristically politely.

"Fine. But if your watching skills get me killed, I'll make sure your life and afterlife will be hell."

Scarth chuckled and sat down against a boulder. He crossed his arms and said, "I'll wake you in a few hours."

Linessa nodded and lay down, wrapped her cloak around her and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Linessa's eyes squinted in the morning light. She rolled over, her head hazy with sleep. The trees above her were filtering out the weak morning light. Linessa looked at them, comfortable for a moment and remembering her life back at home on the farm. Then it struck her. It was morning! What had happened? Scarth had told her he would wake her for the second watch! She sat up wildly, scampering to feet and pulling out a knife.

"I'd put that away if I were you. There's no need for violence."

Linessa turned around and looked at Scarth. He was sitting where he had been last night, looking completely relaxed and smirking at her. His eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Linessa hissed furiously.

"I wasn't tired and you were so I decided to be nice and take your watch as well."

"You said you would wake me up!"

"But isn't better now that you're _really_ well rested?" came the reply.

"That isn't the point Scarth! How am I supposed to trust you when you go changing my plans even for something as simple as this?" She waved her knife wildly as she talked once almost slicing off Scarth's nose.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Linessa. I'm sorry. There. Happy?"

"No." She grabbed his hand. Scarth flinched, readying himself for a slash with the knife. It didn't come. Instead he heard a soft, seductive musical voice in his head. _Slap yourself you idiot. Go on. Slap yourself._

Thwack! Scarth struck himself across the face with his other hand. A huge red mark appeared on his face.

"You slapped me!" he said, staring at her in disbelief.

"No. You slapped yourself." Linessa replied, holding back her laughter.

"You made me slap myself. You're Graced!"

"How observant my dear Scarth!"

"So this is your Grace? Controlling people? You did the same to the nightwatchman last night."

"Kind of. I need to be touching some part of their body for it to work. It works on animals too, but it's harder. They don't understand our language."

"That feather around your neck. It's not just a lucky talisman or something is it?"

Linessa unconsciously reached up for the feather, toying with it for a moment. "Correct. It helps me control my hawk. Her name is Havika."

"Where is she now?"

"She's always near me." Linessa said closing her eyes and calling to Havika.

A soft whoosh marked Havika's entrance and she landed on a low branch just a few feet from Scarth. Havika's feathers were brown on the outside. She stretched her wings to reveal a paler underside with white and tan streaks playing across them. Havika eyed Scarth, her bright eyes full of apprehension.

Scarth was unnerved by the human-like stare he was receiving from the bird. "Isn't this like slavery? Havika has no control over her body."

Linessa scowled. "You think I keep Havika as a slave to my will?"

"Well that's what you did to me and that other man." Scarth replied.

"I've only used my powers to show her that she has nothing to fear being around me. I've known her for years. At the start I controlled her body and got her to find food. Eventually she realised I meant her no harm, but in fact wanted to help her. So our friendship began. She tends to just follow me around. Nowadays I do nothing more than call to her and she comes. But I don't use her unless I need protection." She beckoned to Havika who landed happily on her knee. Linessa reached out and scratched her on the side of her head. Havika's eyes closed lazily, enjoying the moment.

"So she's an attack hawk?"

"She can be if you want her to. But I'd rather she stay out of the fray."

Scarth nodded, thinking. "So say you had one of my hairs. It would act like the feather wouldn't it? You'd be able to control me no matter how far the distance."

"I'd be able to control you but there is a limit to my control. Even with your hair, my Grace's range is still quite short. Perhaps 20 metres. Havika is different. I've known her so long; my range with her is extended."

He looked up at her, suddenly wary of how dangerous Linessa was. She observed him closely for the first time. He was tall, quite slim but it was obvious he was strong. He had messy dark hair that he kept relatively short. Scarth was wearing practical clothing, dull coloured with strong leather boots. His nose was slim and his lips slightly full. She glanced up at his eyes and gasped.

"Your eyes."

They were different colours. One was the same colour as the sky she had looked up at the night before, a deep intense blue. The other was a dull silver, like a steel sword.

"What's your Grace?"

"Nothing like yours. Quite ordinary really. But it's the reason I'm such a good thief. My Grace is stealth. When I want to I can move so silently even in completely still air I'm inaudible. I'm also naturally talented and knowing the best places to hide and finding the best route to get there. So I guess the name The Ghost is quite fitting eh?"

Scarth laughed at this observance.

"Is that how you snuck up on me at the pier last night?"

Scarth bowed his head, confirming the fact. He looked up at the sky, measuring the angle the sun had made.

"I think we should head off. If we keep talking like this, we'll be elderly by the time we meet Traren."

Linessa stood up as well.

"I suggest we head north-east until we hit the road connecting Sunport and Murgon City. From there we can get to Thigpen City via Randa City. Otherwise we'll have to cross the mountains and unless your Grace can keep us warm and fed, that's out of the question."

"Your way sounds good."

Linessa smiled. She held Havika's feather and the bird soared up into the air, happy to follow as long as there was the wind beneath her.

"Let's go then."


	6. Chapter 6

The pair slowly made their way through the thick forest. Though there were tracks, they avoided them for fear of meeting other travellers or worse, King Murgon's soldiers. It was a fine day, the sun trekked its way across the sky and all around them was endless forest. With the monotony of the scenery came a contemplative, comfortable silence between Scarth and Linessa. They kept their eyes fixed on their destination, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and listening out for danger rather than wasting time and effort with conversation.

They had soon settled into a rhythm that matched the sameness of the world around them. The soft clink of various items in their packs was the beat that matched their pace. Once in a while, they would swap places with the other taking the lead. But always, they were walking in the same direction, at the same speed.

Linessa let her thoughts wander again. Last night it had been the open expanse of the stars which reminded her of the fields at home. Now, the forest brought back other memories. Ones that weren't so happy. The ones that involved Traren. She remembered the night. It was cloudy and the moon only peeked out from behind grey masses, as if afraid to show itself. She had been asleep in their one roomed house. Her parents were already asleep but Linessa had stayed awake, examining her father's hunting dagger by the fading embers in the fireplace. She was mesmerised. The steel caught the red-orange light in curious ways that made it look as though flames were dancing across the blade. She had always loved this dagger. Not because it was useful as a tool, but because it was beautiful. It was beautiful in its simplicity with only a few basic patterns carved into the handle. But the lines on the blade were so smooth and symmetrical it appealed to her in its perfection.

She had been fourteen that night. Linessa remembered because she had asked her father about the dagger earlier and told her she had two more years to wait before he would allow her to keep it. So Linessa had snuck into her father's tool box and slipped out the dagger. She was tracing the edge of the blade with her finger when she heard them. The unmistakeable sound of boots on the stone path leading up to the house.

Linessa gripped the dagger more tightly, rushing to her parents and shaking them awake. They woke up, rubbing their eyes. Someone knocked on the door. Her mother motioned to Linessa frantically, pointing towards the back door which led to the forest. Meanwhile Linessa's father was hiding her mattress, erasing all trace of the fact that they had a daughter. Linessa assumed from her parents' actions that the people must have been soldiers. So she obeyed her parents and slipped out of the house just as the door was knocked down. She sprinted towards safety, keeping her body low to avoid being seen. She made it to the forest in good time and found a rock to sit on and anxiously waited for her father to come fetch her once it was safe.

But he didn't. Instead, she heard frantic raised voices, and her mother pleading. Linessa choked down a cry, biting on her fist to stop her screaming out with fear. Surely they would leave soon. Her father's voice soon joined the heated situation. He was angry and abusing the men. Shouting insults at them. But then a man's voice rang out. "Silence him!" Then her father was heard no more. But her father's silence was replaced by something more terrifying. A shriek. Her mother's voice. It was so full of fear and shock, Linessa froze with fear. Her mind told her body to move, to do something. But she was rigid with terror. The man's voice rang out again. "Shut her up!" This time it was angry. So her mother was stopped mid-scream.

Linessa opened her eyes, suddenly aware she had fallen on the ground and was curled up. Her father's dagger was lying next to her. She picked it up and moved a little closer to the farmhouse. The men were leaving now, quick to be gone after her mother's attention drawing scream. She tried to see who they were, they didn't look like soldiers. From the dim light, she could see they weren't wearing armour, but something closer to hunting gear. But it wasn't very well maintained. The fabric hung in limp shreds off some of the men. There were perhaps seven or eight of them. Linessa crept closer, trying to hear something anything and mostly get back to her parents. She heard one word. "Traren" one of the men had said. It sounded like a name, though one she had never heard of. She crept back into the house and saw the door smashed from its frame. And there on the ground were her parents. She ran to them, her father first, shaking him awake. But something was wrong. Her hands were wet. Confused, she glanced at her mother and saw a dark pool of liquid soaking into her nightgown. All around Linessa, seeping into the floor, was blood.

"Linessa? Hello?" the voice was distant.

"Wh-what?" came her voice, slightly shaky.

"You just stopped moving. Are you okay?" It was Scarth. The forest was around her again. It was daytime.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just a bit tired, that's all."

"How can you be tired? You're the one that had a full night's rest," said Scarth, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shut it you," she said shoving him backwards.

Scarth grinned and punched her on the arm.

"Do that again and you'll find that you're slapping yourself to death. Understand?" she threatened, rubbing her arm.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Scarth said, bowing low whilst smiling. "Shall we keep going? Or are you giving up here?"

In response, Linessa grabbed his wrist and forced him to skip towards their destination for a few minutes. She finally let go after seeing a pained expression on Scarth's face.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. But you completely killed and buried my dignity. What kind of self-respecting thief _skips_?"

"Well I know of one…"

"Who?"

"You." She laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

The pair kept walking until noon. Along the way, Linessa and Scarth gathered berries and nuts that they put into their pouches. When the sun was high in the sky and the heat of the day started to affect their pace, the pair found a hidden clearing where they sat down and rested. The food they had collected was shared and they had brief drinks from their water skins. Linessa shrugged off her pack and massaged her shoulders.

"That's so much better…" she sighed gratefully, leaning her pack against a tree trunk. She called to Havika and the hawk fluttered down and landed on her knee. Linessa poured a little water into her cupped hand and offered it to her. Havika drank the water with gusto before giving Linessa's finger an affectionate nip and soaring off. Scarth was on the other side of the clearing on his knees fiddling with his pack.

"Linessa, can you come over here for a second? I need you to help me fix my pack."

"Sure." She strolled over and saw that one of his shoulder straps had fallen off.

"I need you to hold the leather together whilst I tie it up again." Linessa leaned down and drew the leather together whilst Scarth's fingers quickly tied a strong knot to hold the pieces in place. As he pulled the final knot, his fingers brushed over hers. Linessa started. The barest hint of a smile played on the edges of Scarth's mouth and Linessa quickly stood up. She looked around, her heart hammering for some unknown reason.

"What is it?" came Scarth's voice, startling her again. She hadn't heard him approach her.

"Er… nothing…"

"Where's your pack?"

"What was that?"

"I said, where's your pack? Didn't you leave it by that tree?" He asked pointing at the now empty patch of ground.

"I did! Where is it?" Linessa panicked. Her first thoughts were of her father's dagger nestled within the folds of her spare clothes. In her pack.

"Wait here. I'll find it." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Linessa shrugged it off.

"No. It's my pack. My responsibility."

"Must I remind you that we are a _team_ now? Trust me, I'm probably better at this than you."

Linessa nodded, annoyed. Scarth probably _was_ better at tracking and finding than her. She was near useless when it came to actual combat and stealth. But it was still infuriating. He suddenly seemed more arrogant and patronising than usual. Perhaps it was because now because it was about something that mattered. Linessa hated feeling helpless. She turned around but Scarth had disappeared. Rolling her eyes, she sat down, held Havika's feather and waited.

Scarth slipped away from the clearing, heading towards the tree where Linessa had left her pack. He took a circuitous route, hoping to catch whoever had taken it by surprise. Although the forest floor beneath him was carpeted with leaves and dry twigs, his feet always seemed to know exactly where to step so that he would remain perfectly silent. Scarth instinctively stayed in the shadows beneath the thickest parts of the canopy where the light was broken up, further disguising him.

He reached the tree where Linessa had left her pack. _Silly girl_, he thought. Though he felt even more stupid for offering to help Linessa in the first place. After all, it was her pack not his, and yet he was the one going out after whoever had taken it. Even worse, he hadn't even asked for payment! He made a mental note to not have such major lapses of judgement in the future.

There were footprints around the base of the tree where the ground was damp. They were too large for a woman though not deep enough to suggest a huge, heavy-set man. So a medium-sized man. A common thief perhaps. Scarth's stomach turned with guilt. He was stealing from his own kin. He was breaking the thief's code of honour. All this for a stupid pack and an even more stupid girl. But a promise was a promise, even if it was annoying to keep.

He followed the footprints, quickly closing the distance between him and the thief. It took a few minutes to reach a smaller, more hidden clearing. Linessa's pack was sitting amongst a small pile of other stolen goods. It was unguarded. Scarth moved more slowly and deliberately. All he had to do was to make sure no one was around and grab the pack. As soon as he was back in the forest, it would be very difficult to spot him. The dash to the pack would be the hard part. He grabbed a small rock and threw it lightly into the clearing. A soft but definite clunk sounded. He quickly moved away from his hiding place, just in case someone came to investigate. But no one came. He waited a few more minutes before deciding it was safe.

Scarth dashed across the short space between him and pack, grabbing it and swinging it over his shoulder. He turned and ran back but crashed into something, or rather, someone. Scarth fell backwards and looked up. A thin, bearded man with a dagger gleaming in his hand. Scarth rolled to the side and drew his own dagger at the same time. He sidestepped an incoming stab and aimed his dagger at the man's chest. But his arm was stopped before he got there. Someone had grabbed his hand from behind. Scarth looked back briefly. The man was now somehow behind him. But he was in front of Scarth as well. _He's Graced. One of them is a double!_ Scarth thought. Not caring who was who, Scarth kicked back and released himself from the hold. He swung his dagger forward once more and caught the man in the stomach. He disappeared into thin air. _So he's the fake_. Scarth turned around, eyeing the real man down. The thief charged at Scarth, letting out a battle cry.

Scarth tried to turn, but it was a moment too late. His dagger was knocked out of his hand and lay uselessly a few paces from him. The man was on top of him and Scarth wrestled him, pushing the thief's hands away from his neck. The two struggled for what seemed like eternity, each trying to better the other. Scarth's arms started to tire, but the man seemed to have an endless store of energy. He pushed, trying to get the man off him but to no avail. With an almighty burst of energy, the man's hands found their way to his neck. They tightened immediately, cutting off all of Scarth's air. The pain was immense. Scarth pulled at the man's hands, scratching and clawing, desperate for a breath of air.

His vision was blurring, the sounds around him fading. Scarth kept trying, but each time his efforts were weaker.

_Clang!_

The man's hands dropped and he fell over unconscious onto Scarth. Life rushed back into Scarth's body as he sat up, gulping huge breaths of air. His throat stung as breathed, but he was relieved. He looked up. Linessa was standing there with a look of horror on her face. She was clutching a cooking pot.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not uploading in ages! I will be uploading MUCH more regularly from now on. Enjoy!

The man's hands dropped and he fell over unconscious onto Scarth. Life rushed back into Scarth's body as he sat up, gulping huge breaths of air. His throat stung as breathed, but he was relieved. He looked up. Linessa was standing there with a look of horror on her face. She was clutching a cooking pot.

Scarth stared at her.

"A cooking pot?" He asked hoarsely in disbelief.

"I – It was the first thing I saw in your pack." she stammered in reply.

"Why didn't you use your Grace? It would have been more effective."

"I was scared. I guess it slipped my mind."

"I do have a short sword you know." Scarth pointed at the sword lashed to the side of his pack.

"I didn't want to _kill_ him. You should be thankful I saved your life!" Linessa scoffed back.

"Thanks to dumb luck," Scarth muttered.

"I wouldn't have even bothered saving your worthless life if this was the thanks I was going to get."

"Honestly woman, how are you supposed to take on Traren if this is what you do when you're in danger?"

"Just shut up! You're so ungrateful!" Linessa turned her back on him and sat down on the other side of the clearing.

Scarth sighed. He stood up and walked over to his pack and placed the cooking pot back into his pack.

"How did you know where to find me?" just loud enough for her to hear.

"I had Havika follow you. She came back when you were in danger." Linessa replied tersely, not looking at Scarth.

Havika landed on a nearby branch and stared at Scarth. She too seemed offended by the fact that he hadn't been more thankful.

Silence descended on the clearing. Linessa sat against a tree and started to mend a hole in her shirt whilst Havika settled down on a nearby branch. Scarth retreated to the shadows simply sat with his head on his knees. Occasionally a slight rustle would emanate from Linessa as she fidgeted. Scarth made no noise whatsoever.

Time passed. Scarth sat there wondering how long Linessa would be mad at him. _Probably for eternity_, he thought, considering how over-emotional the girl was. His eyes wondered over to the still unconscious thief lying awkwardly face down in the dirt. It was too dangerous to hang around for much longer Scarth decided. He took a deep breath in and walked over to Linessa.

"We should leave now. That man could wake up any minute," he said, trying to sound reasonable.

"No way am I going _anywhere_ with you." Linessa said. Havika snapped her beak at Scarth.

"Well it's either we move our argument somewhere else or you sit here and become an easy target."

"You could just leave me here. You're under no obligation to travel with me."

"As tempting as that is, I'm a thief not a murderer. I'm not going to leave you to die."

"Oh Scarth, your sense of morality is absolutely inspiring." Linessa replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A groan emanated from behind Scarth. He turned around. The man was moving slightly.

"Look," Scarth said urgently, "we can discuss ethics later. But now you have to come with me. You have no choice."

"No."

Scarth's curled his hands in frustration. This girl was agonisingly stupid.

"Fine. Linessa. I'm sorry I wasn't more grateful that you saved my life." He said sounding so sincere he felt sick.

"Better. But Havika still isn't happy."

"Havika. I'm sincerely sorry that I didn't appreciate your heroism."

Havika ruffled her feathers contentedly and took off into the sky. Linessa cheerfully walked around the half-unconscious thief and shouldered her pack.

"Hurry up!" Scarth urged.

"I'm coming. Just be patient. Do you want me to sit down and refuse to move again?"

"If you do, I might just change my mind about not being a murderer."

"Scarth, sometimes I wonder how you get through life without being slapped in the face every few minutes."

"Who knows? Maybe it's just you that finds me annoying."

Linessa rolled her eyes and the two set off back into the forest.

The pair continued to walk for the rest of the day. By sunset, the comforting smell of burning wood permeated the air. As they drew nearer, Scarth and Linessa could make out the sounds of a sizeable village. The village itself was situated near the edge of the forest and each house was small, wooden and simple. They joined the road into the village alongside the tired men, women and pack animals on their way home after a long day selling their wares at the market. Scarth and Linessa pulled their hoods up, reluctant to give the villagers a face to recognise.

The houses and streets radiated from a central village square. The pair made for the inn and slipped in through the weathered door. Scarth stepped up to the counter and tapped the bench for attention. A middle aged man wearing a rich red vest stood behind the counter.

"What can I do for yeh?" He asked gruffly, eyeing Scarth with wary suspicion.

"My sister and I are travelling to the capital. We need a room for the night." Scarth said, careful to keep his mismatched eyes hidden in the shadows of the hood.

"I'm very sorry but – "

Scarth cut the man off with a wave of his hand and pulled out a silver crown and slid it towards the man. The innkeeper's eyes widened with greed.

"Forgive me sir, I must have been mistaken. I'm sure we can find comfortable, private room to your liking."

"Thank-you." Scarth said and they followed the innkeeper up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hallway. He showed them in and departed. Linessa waited until his footsteps had faded.

"Where did you get that kind of money?" she hissed.

"I do vaguely recall a Graced girl paying me to give her information on a man named Traren."

Linessa groaned.

"It is _my _money you know. Are you going get upset over how I spend my money?"

"No, I'm not. It's just that there is only one bed." She said pointing at a bed for two that filled most of the room. Scarth's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I hope you don't mind sharing then."

"Actually, I'm going to sleep on the floor if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself. More bed space for me then." He said, grinning.

The two of them headed downstairs after half an hour once Linessa had set out her sleeping space on the floor. They kept their cloaks on, keeping their faces in shadows. Scarth chose a table in the far corner and the two sat down. The innkeeper strode towards them.

"What can I get the two of yeh for dinner? We've got the finest roast and ale in town."

"That sounds good. Bring enough for the both of us."

The innkeeper nodded and strode off. Linessa traced the grain of the wooden table with her finger, content to take in the comfort of the warm inn. Her eyes wandered to the huge fireplace whose flames danced, occasionally sending flying embers into the air.

"Linessa." Scarth murmured.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about the incident in the forest earlier today."

"Wonderful." Droned Linessa, completely uninterested.

"I would just like to express my … ah… appreciation for your actions."

Linessa stared, slightly stunned.

"Are you being serious?"

"What do you mean by serious?"

"Are you feeling genuine gratitude?"

"Er… I guess. If you want to put it that way…"

"Hah!" Linessa cried out, loud enough to make the man on the next table stop halfway through his surprisingly callous recalling of a fight he had the previous night.

"What is wrong with you woman? I apologise and you laugh at me? And you're saying that I was ungrateful?"

"I wasn't _laughing_ at you. I was merely surprised that a jerk like you could have a heart."

"Thanks,"muttered Scrath, looking rather hurt.

"I just –"

Scarth cut her off with a wave of his hand. Silence ensued.

A young woman walked towards them, balancing the platter of roast meat and vegetables and two tankards of ale. She clumsily lay out the food on the table and set off. Linessa picked up her fork stabbed a potato. She spared a glance at Scarth who was already methodically making his way through his portion of meat. His eyes were focused down on the food, absorbed in the rhythm of his knife and fork.

Linessa sipped her ale, feeling a little awkward. Her potato lay skewered on her fork, untouched. Minutes went by without conversation until Linessa felt compelled to break the silence. She coughed. No response. She coughed again, louder this time. Again, no response. Her third cough was the loudest yet.

Scarth looked up, concerned. "Are you alright? Did you choke or something?"

"No. I'm fine. I just felt a little... well... out of place."

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanted to say... ahh... that I'm sorry for what I said. About you being a jerk."

Scarth smiled. Relief washed over Linessa.

"It's alright, I had the impression that you didn't like me from the beginning."

"What made you think that?" replied Linessa, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Scarth chuckled and returned to his meal. Linessa started on hers as well, content that Scarth wasn't holding anything against her.


End file.
